Love Without Words
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: Collaboration with Power Master Story Writer! When Pacifica loses her ability to speak, thanks to a hypnotist, she needs Dipper's help to get it back... but he and the rest of the town have been hypnotized to forget her. Now Pacifica has to get Dipper to fall for her, but that's not easy when you can't say who you are.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, New story go! This is a collaboration with Power Master Story Writer, who will be writing Dipper's chapters. We've really been working hard at this, so… yay! Woo! I hope you enjoy it!

H&S

Sophia

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm Power Master Story Writer. This is collab with SophiaCrutchfeild! Plese enjoy, and review! We really worked hard on it! I do Dipper's POV and she does Pacifica's POV. This is Pacifica's POV so Sophia did most of the work on it except for this Authors Note. The chapter it self is compltley written by Sophia. Later guys, I'll make next chapter!

H&S

Power Master Story Writer

I press my hand against the window and feel completely helpless.

My name is not my own.

My voice has been stolen.

Nobody knows me anymore.

I know who I have to blame, and I have next to no chance of fixing anything.

See, I was just coming home through the woods after a day with my perfect boyfriend. I was thinking about the fairy ring he's shown me, and how sweet he'd been when he told me he was going to kiss me… So what if my parents disapproved? What was the worst they could do? Dipper's parents weren't their employees, and the Pines family was literally uncontrollable. Dipper was a live wire when it came to me, you never knew when he was going to get you, but you knew it wouldn't be pleasant. He was quiet a lot of the time, but not when it came to people he… cared about. I was lucky enough to count myself as one of them.

Anyway, I was walking home when I met an old woman, who I thought might be a fae of some sort, since she offered me a drink… stupid. I mean, yeah, it's the Gravity Falls woods, but you're still a 14-year-old kid, and you still shouldn't assume old women in the woods are nice fairies.

See, she had a compelling voice, this woman… I loved to listen to her speak… eventually, I was just listening to the sound of her voice, not even the words…

"Tell me your name," she said.

"Pacifica," I told her.

"Say it again, softer this time," she said. I complied, growing softer and softer until, not caring that each time she asked me to speak a touch louder, I could only grow softer… her voice was just so compelling… I didn't even mind finding I couldn't speak…

"Say your name for me, once more," she told me.

"Pacifica," I tried to say, but found that while my lips moved, it seemed my vocal chords had vanished. I tried again, but the harder I tried to speak, the less I could even move my lips. The woman smiled, and I noted that it was a cruel, cold smile; laced with malice… none of this mattered to me though. Not while she spoke.

"Pacifica, you can no longer speak. You don't even know how. You will never speak. You will never be able to learn to speak. In fact, you will never even be able to make a sound. You will not be able to write down your name, or anything about me. Nod if you understand, and agree."

I nodded. She looked on me with a hint of pity.

"Oh man, I'm going to regret this… but you're so young… ah, well, it's not like they'll ever know… Alright. When you hear the words "Pacifica, I love you," from one whom you love back, the spell will be broken. Nod if you agree."

I nodded again. The woman sighed. "The deal is sealed, for now and ever."

She left, and it took a few moments, but I slowly snapped out of my trance. I thought, ' _I have to tell Dipper.'_

I went back to the clearing, only to see the old woman leaving Dipper, and him slowly coming out of a similar trance to mine. "Who do you think that was?" I tried to ask, but my lips wouldn't move. I tried to speak to him, and I couldn't. I tried to scream, but nothing came out, and my throat felt horrible.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" he asked, suddenly seeing me. I was horrified.

"You showed me!" I tried to say, but again, I couldn't. I was beginning to remember what that woman had said. I looked at him, and he looked back at me, without a trace of recognition. Tears filled my eyes, but even crying was silent now, as I ran back home, terrified.

I entered my home, and my parents stood with the woman. They were smirking.

"Try speaking against us now," my father said, as he threw me in my room and locked it up.

"Are you sure nobody remembers her? All their memories of her are gone?" my mother asked the woman, standing right outside my door.

"Everyone in town."

"And the boy?"

"He has never even heard of her, and I made him not like blonds," the woman said, laughing. "Even if he sees her some day, he won't be attracted to her."

"Good," my father said.

That's the last voice I heard. I've been sitting in silence, crying with no sound and trying to think of a way out of this, for the past six hours.

I press my hand against the window, and I see the storm outside.

The, suddenly, I smile.

See, Dipper really _is_ the perfect boyfriend. He takes me places, he's a gentleman, and he cares for me.

He also helps me learn how to take care of myself. He learned from Mr. Stanford Pines, and he taught me how to throw a punch. If I can break someone's nose…

I pull my fist back, and I'm glad our house is so old, and we don't often replace glass.

I grab a bag of less-than-perfect, but durable, clothing, and some necessities, and climb down the stone wall to the ground.

Now, I just have to find Dipper, and try to get him to remember me.

Easier said than done…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Power Master Story Writer here! This chapter is made by me! As I already told last chapter, my chapters are Dipper's POV so as you might imagine, this is the first chapter following Dipper. Please enjoy and review.  
H&S  
Power Master Story Writer.

Author's Note: This is Sophia, and I have to say, this guy is awesome. Also, he did a pretty epic job with this chapter! Now, read!

"Sure Grunkle Stan, I'll get the groceries." I say as I walk out the door to get groceries. Stan and Soos couldn't do it because they had to do their jobs, and Mabel was to busy playing with her pet pig Waddles. I then remember that strange girl from yesterday. What did she want from me? Oh well, something like that will probably never happen again... I hope.

I was just walking in town and went to the new supermarket the town now has to get the groceries Grunkle Stan asked me to get. When I entered I saw this girl who kept following me. Every time I would walk, she walked, and every time I stood still, she stood still.

When I finally got all the groceries and walked out of the supermarket, that girl kept following me. I decided just to ignore her, which surprisingly worked well as I completely forgot about her. But then she grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me into alley.

"What the hell! Who are you and what do you want from me!?" I asked with hints of anger in my voice. She didn't say anything and simply stood still. She then grabbed a notebook and pencil and wrote something down. When she was done she presented it to me and it read

"You don't know me anymore but I do still know you. I have mystery for you to solve. If you are curious, please come to the forest when you have time. Please come alone." When I looked closer at her I saw it was the same girl from yesterday. But before I could say anything, she was gone.

I walked back to the Mystery Shack with the groceries in my hand. I was still confused about that weird girl as questions popped in my mind. Who is she? Why didn't she normally talk? What kind of mystery is she talking about? I decide to go, maybe I figure out all the answers to my questions that way. I first went to me and my sister's room to grab the journal. Can't go on a mystery without it. But when I grabbed it, my sister Mabel called my name.

"Hey Dipper! Where are you going with the journal?" Mabel asks curiously.

"I'm going to the wood. A weird girl said, or wrote in a notebook, that she has a mystery for me and I can't resist. And before you ask, she asked me to come alone so you can't come along." I said knowing Mabel would ask me if she could come along.

"Damn it! Wait, she? Do you like that girl?" Mabel asked with a teasing grin. This made mad.

"What, no! I don't know her and she's blond. You know I don't fall for blonds." I say as Mabel gave me a weird look.

"No I don't! You never told me that until now. Why don't you like blonds?" Mabel asks.

I couldn't come up with an answer for some reason. Why don't I like blonds? "I don't know actually. I think I just don't like the color." I shrug as I actually do not really care about that.

"Okay then, have fun with your girlfriend!" Mabel teased again causing me to become mad again.

"I don't even know that girl!" I say as I walk out of the door deciding to ignore Mabel if she decided to tease me again.

I walk through the woods looking if I can find that girl and it luckily didn't take me a long time to find her.

"Alright, what kind of mystery do you have for me?" I ask as the girl grabs her notebook again to write in it. Seriously why doesn't she just say what kind of mystery she wants me to solve.

When she was done she showed me what she wrote. "I've heard the Northwest are hiding something in a secret room and I'm curious what it is. Can you help me with that? I know you're really good at solving mysteries."

I simply raised a eyebrow. Why is she so curious about that? How does she even know I am good at solving mysteries? But it does sound tempting and I don't like it to let a good mystery go.

"Okay I'll help you with solving this mystery. But you've got a lot of explaining to do after this!" I say to her as she nods. For some reason she had a look on her face that said that explaining won't be necessary. I simply shrug it off as I walk to the Northwest mansion with the girl following me.

"There it is, the Northwest Mansion. How should we break in? Wow I'm really sounding like a criminal right now." I say as the girl giggles silently about my joke. I have to think straight now. Getting into the Northwest Mansion is not easy. They have some tough security through. I then remember that Mabel gave me her grabbling hook a few days ago.

The girl raised her eyebrows when I grabbed it from my pocket. I then shoot it at a broken window and luckily, it hits. I then grab the girl by her arm I activate the grabbling hook pulling us to the window and we enter it soon after.

The room looked like a girl's room but it looked like somebody left it like he or she tried to escape.

"Is this the room you talked about?" I ask the girl who nods as she grabs her notebook again and writes something it. When she was done, she showed to me once again.

"Yes it is, can you please look around?" I decided to not ask any questions around her. I first open up a closet but there is noting in there but clothes. I look around the closet but I could find nothing. But when I decided to look closer at the clothes, I saw that the clothes were the same as the ones that girl wears. They are even the same size!

Something then caught my eye. It was a picture next to the bed. When I looked closet at it, I saw the girl on that picture. I then realized something.

"Wait a second." I then turn around to face the girl. "This is your room isn't it?" I ask as she nods a slight smile on her face. "Then that means that you're a Northwest?!" I ask confused as she nods again her smile slightly fading away.

This weirder then I thought. I don't know what's going on, but this really confuses me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It's Sophia. I'm writing this one. Oh, and to my co-writer: really? Really? You left me to write them from _that_ scene? This is going to be tough…

Authors Note: Power here! I really think Sophia has done a great job with this chapter! It was tough from where I left off last chapter. Not much to say then, read it!

"So that means you're a Northwest?"

I smile, and try to say, "Um, yeah!" Then, I still can't move my lips, and sigh, nodding. He doesn't seem to notice the sigh though. Probably because it doesn't make a sound.

"Why did you want me to investigate your family? What _are_ they hiding?" he asks, sounding shocked.

I look down, and wait for him to get it. He looks at me, and around the room… and to the smashed window…

"Holy shit, they were hiding _you_ , weren't they? They locked you in here? That's messed up," he says. He turns back to me, and looks horrified at himself. "No, no, don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I'M NOT CRYING YOU IDIOT!" I scribble in my notebook, and show him.

He brushes a tear off my face, and gives me a familiar look.

"Don't give me your 'I'm-right-but-I'm-trying-to-be-nice' look," I write, and show him. He smiles a bit at that.

"Right. Sorry," he says.

"And don't be nice to me unless you want to be," I write. That one raises his eyebrows.

"Great. Got it, don't be nice," he says. "You're pretty demanding, you know that?"

I beam. "Yes," I write, and add a smiley-face.

He laughs at that one, and I gesture for him to follow me through the house. The door is still locked, and I wonder if my parents even know I escaped.

I give Dipper a look, and gesture to his pocket, where he keeps the Journal. He doesn't know what I'm talking… um, gesturing… about, so I pantomime opening a book, and he gives me a shocked look.

"How do you know about that?" he asks accusingly. I point at the lock, and raise one eyebrow. He opens it, and quickly finds something to knock down the door. I think that was overkill…

We walk down the hall, and I see my parents coming up, obviously having heard the crash. Dipper looks embarrassed.

"Um, hey," he says, waving. They look horrified.

"Witch!" my father shouts over his shoulder. The woman from earlier appears.

"What?" she snaps. "I held up my end… oh."

"I thought you said he wouldn't remember her," my father says, backing Dipper and me into a corner.

"WHAT?" Dipper shouts, now completely shocked. He turns to me. "I _know_ you?"

I feel like a knife was just twisted in my chest. I know he doesn't know me, but does he have to look so horrified at the idea?

"See? I did my part. She can never speak again, and nobody knows who she is. That was our deal, and it's not my fault what happens after."

With those words, she left in a swirl of smoke. Dipper was looking at my parents with disgust.

"Who do you think you are?" he asks, advancing on my parents with the fury in his eyes that so often terrifies people. He can be ruthless when he wants to be, and right now, he wants to be.

"She's our daughter, it's our right to do what we think is best," my mother starts, and Dipper cuts her off.

"F### that. That's a whole other issue, and it's disgusting, but even if you did have that right- which, legally, you don't, there are child protection laws- you would _never_ have had the right to poke around in _my_ head!" he says, quietly… anyone who knows Dipper knows that he gets quiet about ten seconds before he takes you down and tears you apart. "We're leaving, and if you try to stop us, I _will_ make your lives a living hell. There's no guarantee I won't do that anyway, but…" he left his threat hanging in mid-air.

Well, my parents aren't exactly pushovers…

"Radley," my father snapped his fingers, and a huge man appeared out of nowhere. "Take these troublesome youths to the dungeon."

We have a _dungeon?_

Dipper steps into fighting position A, and I do the same opposite him. He shoots me a quick look, but then focuses.

"I wouldn't do that, 'Radley'," he smiled. Then, not taking his eyes off Radley, he spoke to me. "Does the word 'Beta' mean anything to you?"

In response, I shift my stance, and he looks even more pissed off. I guess he must know how much effort teaching me this stuff took. He must know… right?

"Beta, pattern…" he looks at me, and I hold up six fingers. "Six," he finishes.

We put up a good fight. I feint several punches and kicks, and land quite a bit, and Dipper knocks Radley out with a blindside to the head… but then they call in more, and more…

"Alpha," Dipper says. "Pattern 7."

I nod, but now I'm scared. Dipper almost _never_ uses Alpha patterns, and in the rare occasions he has, it was Pattern 1 or 2. Alpha 7 is… well, dangerous.

It's also my favorite in practices.

We move in perfect synchronization. In under a minute, we've got about half the men incapacitated…

In another minute, we both have guns trained on us.

"Shit," he mutters, "We're done."

I know he's right.

They take us down an elevator to the basement, and then down a hidden stairwell. Then, they take everything off us except Dipper's t-shirt and shorts, and my camisole and skirt. They toss us in filthy cells that I thought only existed in movies, and close the door, blocking out all light.

"I'm sorry," Dipper says, after a time. "This is my fault."

I don't see how, and I shake my head, but he can't see in the pitch black.

"I don't know you!" he finally bursts out. "I don't know who you are, and for me, it's completely nuts. I mean, who expects to find someone who they've never met, but who apparently knows all their secrets? You know about the journal, and you have all my patterns down perfectly. I must have really trusted you, and I don't even remember it."

I reach through the darkness, and feel for his hand. When I find it, I take hold of it, and squeeze tightly. He sighs.

"I just don't know what to do, and I'm not used to that. I can almost feel memories, now that I know that they're there, but I don't know what's real, and what's just power of suggestion. It's all so complicated, and…"

I can't help it. I want him to shut up, so I do what is most effective right now, while I can't speak.

I kiss him…


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Power Master Story Writer here. This wasn't easy. But I've succeeded in making this. I hope it's still a good chapter so simply enjoy. Also, don't forget that me and Sophia have other projects and our own lives, so don't complain if it takes long for an update cause that will not help and may rush the chapter! You all got that, good, now read!

Author's Note: Hey, it's Sophia!

I was completely thrown off. A girl I am supposed to know but can't remember one bit kisses me. And the craziest part was I was unable to pull away. Not because she stopped me which she didn't, but because I for some reason enjoyed it. Something weird then happens during the kiss. Memories flashed by of the girl and me hanging out, but they were brief and ended when the girl pulled away so I could only see that much. But one thing is for sure; that girl and me have known each other and are probably friends. But then why that kiss? Were we a couple? This is really confusing me.

I try to look around and see through the dark, but no luck. I don't know why I tried because that was doomed to fail. How am I going to escape without being able to see anything? Wait a second, I may be unable to see, but I can still feel. I start feeling around the place until I am at the door. It felt cold and rusty, but most importantly, it felt like it collapse any second. Those Northwests may be rich, but they aren't very smart to never replace that door. I begin pushing the damn door as the old screws begin to break. The door finally collapses to the ground but because of the loud sound makes, guard immediately came running to us.

"Oh s***!" I say as I grab the girl by her arm and run as fast as I can, dodging the guards, grabbing our stuff along the way. After a while me and the girl are very close to the door of the mansion, just a little further!

"I don't think so little brat!" Mr. Northwest says as he stands in front of the door, blocking it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mrs. Northwest says appearing next to Mr. Northwest.

"You two again! Aren't you two supposed to ruin more lives?" I snap at them, still angry for what they've done.

"Very funny." Mr. Northwest says, showing no care about what I've said or will say. "Don't you know when to give up? I have guards with guns who can shoot your brains out, and you got nothing."

"Oh just shut up! I don't get it, how is what you've done best for this girl! You locked her up in her room and definitely some other things! So why did you this Northwest!" I say, still not understanding why did this.

"That's none of your concern brat. And it won't even matter; you'll be gone soon anyways. And her too! You two are going to cost us a lot." Mr. Northwest says, snapping his fingers as his guards point their guns to us.

"Are you really gone let them kill us. You know that if people find out, that it'll ruin you." I say trying not to show I'm scared, but I could feel I failed.

"No worry's, we have our ways to keep this a secret." Mrs. Northwest answers, which to be honest, kinda scared me even more.

I immediately grabbed the girl's arm again and run away as fast as we can because we learned our lesson in trying to fight them. And let me tell you, it isn't easy dodging guards with guns.

"Okay, this is you're house right? Do you know a way other then the front door or the broken window to escape?" I ask the girl who sadly shakes her head. "S***! Do you at least know a place where we can hide for a while? At least until they think we're gone so we can escape." I ask and to my luck, she shakes her head yes.

She immediately takes the lead as I run after her, following her to that save spot. That is, until one of the bullets shot by the guards hits me right in the knee, forcing me to fall to the ground.

"Ah s***! That hurts so much! Ah god damn I never felt so much pain ever!" I cry out holding my shot knee. The girl immediately comes back and grabs me by the hand, dragging me to a painting. This of course, confuses me. I would ask why she dragged me there, but I was to busy holding my knee with a bullet in it.

She grabbed me by my arm again went into a secret room, hidden behind the painting.

"Whoa, didn't expect this." I say and try to stand up. That of course didn't go to well with a bullet in my knee as I fell back to the ground, the pain just getting worse. The girl immediately runs to me and help me sit up.

"Don't try standing up you idiot!" She wrote in her notebook.

"Sorry, I just don't like being forced to lay or sit down. It makes me feel useless." I say, my head going hanging down.

I saw some quilt on the girl's face as she starts writing in her notebook again. "I'm sorry I pulled you into this. Thanks to me, you now have a bullet in your knee and we're stuck in here now. This is all my fault." She writes, tears streaming down her face.

"No, don't cry. After what I saw from your parents, I understand why you needed my help." I say, wiping away her tears.

"Thanks, you always knew what to say." She writes down, smiling.

This kinda made me sad. Is that true? This is beginning to make me cry. I mean, from what I can understand, I think the girl and me were friends, maybe even more. And if she was my girlfriend, how did I forget about her, what happened. This is really depressing. I think I'm beginning to cry myself. I hope she doesn't notice it. But from the looks of it, I think she does notice it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sophia here. Yes I took forever. Yes, you can yell at me. I deserve it. However, I would appreciate it if you would still read this… pretty please? There are some awkward moments with Pacifica helping fix Dipper's leg, so prepare to wince, blush, and groan.

Author's Note: Sophia did amazing work again Nothing more to say then, read it!

I hate my family. I can't believe that they went so far as to _shoot_ Dipper! This whole experience has been very messed up… It's weird, not being able to speak. It makes me feel so out of control. I guess I sound kind of apathetic right now, what with Dipper being shot, but I've never reacted well to people getting hurt. After a few minutes I sort of stop thinking about it, and either try to fix it, or if I can't, then move on.

I think I can help with this, though. I mean, it's not like this is the first time Dipper's gotten himself shot, and I've had to fix it… Now that I'm a bit detached from the situation, I'm starting to wonder if me fixing it is why he was talking about 'never being in so much pain' before. Does he not know he was ever shot before? Is it because I was there? I wonder…

I rip a piece of cloth from my shirt, and begin tying a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Dipper winces in pain, but to bad, I don't have anesthesia this time. Once the bleeding seems to have stopped, I glance around the hidden room. I've stashed stuff in here for two years, there has to be something to clean the wound…

"Thanks," he says, seeing what I'm doing.

I nod, and continue looking… water! Okay, a water bottle should be of some use… and some Purell, while not ideal, is a lucky find.

"This will be painful?" he guesses. I bite my lip. Yes. This is going to hurt a lot.

I first pour some water, and he clenches his teeth.

I look around for something for him to bite down on. I find a silver nutcracker (no, not the soldier, just the utensil) and hand it to him. He gives me an odd look, and I pantomime biting. He stares at me for a moment, and seeing what he's thinking, I slap him. It would be a lot harder if he wasn't injured. Man, really?

He finally gets it, and realizes how painful this will actually be. He bites down, and I get to work, with him wincing the whole time. I'll spare you all the details…

I glance around for something I can use to apply pressure and soak up… blood… well, this is awkward. Ahem. For the record, they use these in wars, too, so it's not really that embarrassing… okay, yes, it is, but it's the best I can do, okay?

After that's done… you can stop laughing… I take off the tourniquet, and he gives me a long look. That was no fun for either of us.

"So, um, what now?" he asks. "Do you know any other ways out?"

I shrug, and begin thinking. Well… I could break another window… would that work a second time? I can tell Dipper is thinking, too. It would be nice to talk to him for real. I pull out the notebook.

"I don't know how to explain this to you," I write. "The thing is, there is a way out. I know it. I just can't tell you."

"What?" he looks at me, angry. "What are you talking about?"

I grab the notebook back. "I _can't_ talk. I also can't write some things. I wish I could be more specific, but I literally am unable to even envision what the words would look like on paper, much less write them. You saw who my pare" and I suddenly can't write anymore. It's as if I've forgotten how. Suddenly, it's all too much, and I burst into tears. Silent, of course. Of course! I will _never_ speak again, because Dipper will _never_ fall in love with me when I'm like this! I begin sobbing into my hands, and he carefully takes the notebook, and reads what I wrote.

"That witch your parents hired?" he asks.

I don't even look up. I'm too useless to live. I can't even convey to him how to get out of here…

"The witch…" he mutters. "That damn witch. I'll kill her if I ever get my hands on her! Look, um, hey… this is really strange, because you obviously know me, and I'm sure I know this, but… what's your name?"

Oh god. He had to ask, didn't he? I look at him, and I know that my tearstained face can't be pretty, especially with the glare I'm giving him. He passes me the notebook, and I begin writing.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU."

He looks at it, and sighs. "Can I guess?"

I shrug. "You won't. It's not a normal name," I write.

"Okay, so that rules out Kate, Anne, or… any single-syllable name, I'm guessing?"

I nod. Yeah, no. Last I checked, 'Pacifica' never made any Top-Ten Baby Names list.

"Two syllables?" he asks.

I shake my head, and hold up four fingers. Then, I begin thinking, and write the word "Geography" in the notebook.

"Your name is Geography Northwest?!"

I stare at him blankly, and write "No. C'mon Dipper, you're smarter than that."

He takes a sharp breath at the sight of his name on the paper. "Right. Of course you know my name. I… right."

I bite my lip, and he begins thinking it out.

"Okay… it has something to do with geography… four syllables… Australia?" he guesses.

I shake my head, a small smile playing at my lips.

"America?"

I almost laugh, and write down, "I'm not a country."

He looks me over. "I'll get it. Promise."

"You've never broken a promise to me," I write, tears crystalizing in my eyes.

He takes my hand in his own. "I won't start now… but, what can I call you while I'm figuring it out?"

I think about it. What should I write?

"What do you want to call me?" I ask.

He looks into my dark green eyes with his blazing brown ones. "How about Diamond?"

I start, and for a moment I'm about to object before he holds up a hand.

"Hear me out. It's not because you're pretty. You are, but I think it's because, did you know that diamonds are the strongest stone on earth? You're stronger than I gave you credit for, and that's why I liked Diamond."

I think it over, and smile. I nod. Okay. Diamond it is, then.

He sighs with relief. "For a moment there I thought you were going to hit me."

Suddenly, the painting swings open…

The sight behind it astounds both Dipper and me.

"You kids done making out? Man, this security was tighter than in the Columbian prison! I've gotta get me some of this stuff!"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Alright then! It's my turn again! Read it please! Don't forget to review!

Author's Note: Sophia here, and may I just say that he did a great job? Personally, I love it. Please read!

I couldn't belief what I saw. "Grunkle Stan! What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" I asked, because I swear I didn't tell him where I was. Not that wasn't good timing, and necessary though.

"Mabel told me that you were gone to solve another mystery and you were gone for longer then normal. So I tracked you down with help from Stanford and some sort of tracking device." Stan explained. I was surprised Grunkle Ford actually helped Stan after what happened like 30 years ago between them. I decided not to ask further.

"Alright, with that answered, time to go!" I say, actually kinda excited to finally leave this stupid mansion. I try to stand, completely forgetting my still not fully healed leg, which causes me to fall on the floor.

Diamond helped me up once again and grabbed her notebook. "You forgot didn't you? Try not to next time." She writes with a combination of annoyance and concern on her face.

"Enough with this. There are guards everywhere looking for you two and then me as well! But who's you're girlfriend anyways?" Grunkle Stan teased.

"She is not my girlfriend. At least, I don't think she is, I don't know." I could see my answer kinda confused Grunkle Stan. "Long story short, a witch cursed her. Figure out the rest yourself because we have to go!" I said as Diamond helped me walk.

Sneaking away out of the mansion is not easy. Totally not easy. But maybe if we just stay silent, which wasn't hard for Diamond, we can get out of here and never come back.

"Stop. Guards are coming, hide somewhere." Grunkle Stan told us and true to his words, guards were coming. Let's see where to hide. That secret room won't work again because that'll force us to start back where we began. Too late.

"There they are, get them!" One of the guards said. Luckily Grunkle Stan has his smoke bombs with him, distracting the guards giving us a change to escape.

"Good job Grunkle Stan!" I said to him.

"Thanks come later kid! First run, then we can talk!" That was one of the greatest ideas I've heard of him.

"Not so fast!" We heard behind us. It was Diamonds shitty parents again.

"Can't you guys leave us alone!?" I shouted at them. They didn't say anything and snapped their fingers as all the guards pointed their guns at us.

"Move, and it's game over." Mr. Northwest said with a cold look. I could see he clearly had enough of all the chasing and us escaping.

"Sure we won't move. Smoke bomb!" Grunkle Stan screamed throwing another smoke bomb as fast as he could.

While the guards and Northwest parents were shooting at nothing, as the trio opened the gates. But sadly, the guards caught on very soon and went after us.

"Kids hurry up! They're catching up on you two!" Grunkle Stan shouted as he made it to the gate. I looked behind my shoulder to see the guards started closing the gates again, and others were catching up. I realized I was slowing down Diamond because, well, she had to help me walk.

"Diamond! Let go off me! They'll get the both of us if you don't!" I said to her, and I could that if she could say something, she would tell she refused to leave me here. Looks like I'll have to make the decision for her.

"Run!" I screamed to her before I forced her to let go of me, by pushing her away, causing me to fall on the ground. Diamond looked back at first, but ran to the gates just in time, escaping 1 minute before they closed.

The guards immediately grabbed me and dragged me to that son of a bitch, Mr. Northwest.

"I finally have you, little brat. I won't kill you, at least for now, but you'll serve as bait. My daughter will try to come and get you, but she'll get captured before she can even reach you. After that, you'll pay for being in my way. Knock him out and throw him back in the dungeon." Northwest said to me, and ordered the last thing to the guards.

"You'll never get away with this!" I said before one of the guards knocks me out with the back of his gun.

Will this be my end?


End file.
